OVA SutaMyu Volume 1
In this first volume, the third semester after the TV Anime main story has ended 「Act 13」. Musical Part 「Because you're there」(Sung by. Hoshitani Yuta & Tatsumi Rui) Musical Part 「The Finale to our Chest」(Sung by. Kao Council) As a OVA Bonus「HEROISM++」(Sung by. Kuga Shu & Toraishi Izumi) has been decided! Video Specials *Eyecatcher TV Anime Season 1 Re-broadcast Act 1 ~ Act 6 (Kuga In-charge Chapters) *Eyecatcher Act 13 Team Otori *No credits OP Act 13 Version *No credits ED *Musical Part 「Because you're there」 *Musical Part 「The Finale to our Chest」 *Music Clip「HEROISM++」(Sung by. Kuga Shu & Toraishi Izumi) Limited Edition Specials * Inner Jacket Illustrations drawn by Watanabe Asami, Character Designer (+ Clear Case) * Special Booklet (Contents) ** Harada Sayaka's newly written 「Team Otori's Round-Table Discussion」 *** (Interviewers: Kuga Shu, Ugawa Akira, *** Roundtable 1: Tengenji Kakeru, Inumine Seishiro, Toraishi Izumi *** Roundtable 2: Hiragi Tsubasa, Otori Itsuki, Akatsuki Kyoji, Yuzuriha Christian Lion, Sazanami Sakuya) * Aokitaren's 4 panel comic of the Re-broadcast of Season 1 (Act 1~ Act 6) * Another Aokitaren's 4 panel comic drawing Special CD *Recorded Drama「Sutamyu in Toraishi's House」「Sutamyu in Psychic Spot」 *TV Size OP「Dream・Color~Team Otori Ver.~」 *TV Size ED「C☆ngratulations！～Team Hiragi Ver.～」 *TV Size Insert Song「Because you're there」(Sung by. Hoshitani Yuta & Tatsumi Rui) *Full Size「The Finale to our Chest」(Sung by. Kao Council) *Full Size「HEROISM++」(Sung by. Kuga Shu & Toraishi Izumi) First Edition Benefits *Team Otori Replica Autographed Bromide(☆☆Eien★STAGE☆☆ Costume/Scribbles) *ED Illustrations Cards Team Hiragi & Team Otori (AYANAGI IF Series) Gallery ova1_bamensha.png|Official Screenshots OVA1(disk).jpg OVA01.jpg OVA Storage Box.jpg|OVA Storage Box OVA Project Celebration - Team Otori.jpg|OVA Project Celebration Celebrating the release of Star-Myu OVA (by Aokita Ren).JPG|Celebrating the release of OVA 1 (by Aokita Ren) CM Lyrics Because you're thereLyrics from Anime no Kasi Japanese= そうさ そうだね ぜったい 夢なら 譲れないときがある 湧き上がる 溢れ出す 憧れより もっと 強く なりたいんだ そのヒカリに 俺たちなりのステイタス（輝くため） 心に決めたプロミス（がんばる！） きらめき 追いかけて 君が いま そこにいるから ワクワクするよ（嬉しいな） 負けたくないよ（負けないよ） かけがえのない 毎日を 歌ってゆこう（奏でよう） いっしょにやろう （俺たちは同じ時代に）生まれたんだ さあ、始めようか！ |-| Rōmaji= |-| English= The Finale to our ChestLyrics from Anime no Kasi Japanese= やっぱり君を 許せないよと 何度も 何度も つぶやいた 甦る あの季節 <鳳、暁>歌うよ!! 純粋なまま 理想追いかけ 同じ場所にいると信じてた カマラード 鮮やかに想い出す 最上の拍手に応える時を 何か足りないような気がして また 手をのばすよ そして僕らは 僕らは 僕らは 一緒に 見上げた月光特別な日々に 止まってた時間 まわりだす 見つけられるはずだよ もう一度ここから 選ばれし華 ５つの夢 届けたい もう一度 いま なぜなんだろう 君の笑顔に いつも素直に なれないのさ だいじょうぶ わかってる <鳳、暁>踊ろう!! 揃いの衣装に 袖を通し まばゆい世界に 目を細め カマラード 誇らしく胸を張る 過ぎてしまった時間 嘆くよりも 旅立つ 僕たちは 立ち止まらず 夢つなげよう いつか 僕らは 僕らは 僕らは 笑顔で あの日に戻ってステップを踏むのさ 動き出す時間 遊ぶように 守りたいものがある 信じたいものがある 心のままに 進むのさ 花びらが舞い散る道 ショウタイム！さあ始めよう 最高のセレモニー 想いが 時を越えて 溢れる 僕らは 僕らは 僕らは <暁、楪、漣>揃って あの日の ステージで <鳳、柊>踊っているのさ… そして 僕らは 僕らは 僕らは 笑顔で あの日に戻ってステップを踏むのさ 動き出す時間 遊ぶように 見つけられるはずだよ もう一度ここから 確かに咲いた ５つの夢 あの人へ贈るフィナーレ |-| Rōmaji= |-| English= HEROISM++Lyrics from Anime no Kasi Japanese= ぶつかるように高め合う 俺たちは あの日から おんなじ微熱さ もっと強く もっと激しく Get Dream 遠慮なんかしねえ かかってこいよ！ 無愛想で 気に食わねえ ヤツだった 最初から 派手な ヤツだった 絡み合った 視線の先 Sparkin' 火花になる 相手になってやるさ 手加減なしだぜ （はじめるか！） Buuuuuurn! 全開で 彼方まで 全力で ぶちかませ 負けらんねえ 負ける気はねえ 夢ならTry! おまえがいたから おまえと出逢ったから Be with U ここにある HEROISM++ 借りたなら返しゃいい 簡単だ そうやって つるんで来たよな まぁ、腐れ縁みたいなもんだ We will 照れるぜ サンキュ♡ ガチでダチな好敵手 付き合ってやるか （さあ行くぜ！） Buuuuuurn! 全開で 遊ぼうぜ 限界が はじけ飛ぶ 相打ちで 倒れ込んで 見上げたSky! 挑むように 夢 飛び込むように 夢 Be with U 譲れない HEROISM++ ノンストップ フルスピード おんなじ場所 目指して疾った おまえはいつも もうひとりの俺…だから 向かい合うシルエット 手加減なしだぜ （はじめるか！） Buuuuuurn! 全開で 彼方まで 全力で ぶちかませ 負けらんねえ 負ける気はねえ 魅せるぜFight! おまえがいたから おまえと出逢ったから Be with U ここにある HEROISM++ おまえがいたから 俺がいる おまえがいるから 馬鹿野郎っ！ 俺は 俺で いられるのさ これがHEROISM++ 俺のHEROISM++ カッコつけすぎりゃ ダサいSENTIMENTAL? （かかってこいよ！） これがHEROISM++ 俺のHEROISM++ 俺たちのHEROISM++ ガチなHEROISM!! |-| Rōmaji= |-| English= Special Drama CD Navigation References